Sailing Away (Smooth Sailing part 2)
by Redshadow43
Summary: Lucius and Hermione have just delivered the dragon princess and her book to Minister Kingsley, and are making plans to consummate their newfound love later that night, when Kingsley returns with a new mission they must leave on immediately, taking the wind right out of her sails...so come along on their new high adventure and see if Hermione's sailing ever gets any smoother...
1. Chapter 1

Sailing Away

Chapter One

When Lucius and Hermione had returned from their mission to retrieve an ancient Grimoire from a dragon's cave for Minister Kingsley, they had come back with the book and a dragon princess in tow, and also a newfound love for one another that they were dying to explore. As Kingsley brought the princess out of their library for a tour of the Ministry the two came together in a passionate exploration on top of the desk there in the Department of Grimoire Restorations, which was headed up by Lucius himself, and of which Hermione was his sole employee.

Knocking aside everything on the desk, Lucius had kissed Hermione hungrily, whispering his need upon her lips, and sliding his fingers into hidden places not yet explored. Hermione was desperate in her desire, and she clung to him most ardently, more than willing to do something more.

"Lucius, please!" she gasped when he moved away.

"Hermione, my sweet, I love you with all my heart, but I'll not make your first time on some desk in the middle of a Ministry office. The rest we'll save for later tonight," Lucius whispered against her lips. He resolutely set her on her feet after one last kiss, and as it turned out he'd done so just in time as Kingsley and the princess returned from their tour of the facilities.

"Malfoy, Granger, I have just learned of something you're going to want to know," he informed them gravely. "This mission has only just begun. You've got a lot of work left to do, and you'll need to pack your bags for this next part of it, too, because there are seven more orbs for you to find."

"The devil you say!" Lucius growled as he glanced over at Hermione meaningfully. Her face was a study in feigned disinterest, for he knew unerringly she was even more disappointed by the news than he. "What have we got to find them for?"

"Princess Amarand has told me of a Grimoire far greater than this one which lies beyond a portal, but the only way to get it out is to replace these orbs into a golden talisman to open the doorway," Kingsley explained. "The orbs, of course, have been scattered all over the world, and only she can find them using the orb in her forehead as a guide. So, it looks like the three of you have work to do."

"Well then, there it is," said Lucius mildly as he straightened his collar and stepped past Hermione to begin picking up the paperwork she had dropped earlier.

"What happened in here, anyway?" asked Kingsley as he noticed the mess. "I've never seen the place look so disorganized."

"Hermione slipped in some spilled ink," Lucius explained. "I had to rescue the poor girl and everything. It was really quite a tragedy."

Casting him an annoyed look, Hermione added, "Yes, I landed right on the desk, knocked everything right off of it. Never fallen so hard in my life. It blew the wind right out of my sails, I must say."

"Well, do be careful in future, won't you, Miss Granger?" he said. "You two get this place cleaned up first, and then go pack up for the journey. I expect it's going to take quite a while to get the job done, so make sure you bring plenty of supplies."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Hermione said with a salute, and winked over at Lucius with a cagey grin. Lucius chuckled and saluted the man as well.

"I believe we should bring along a retinue of about ten of my dragons, sir," Amarand decided. "Perhaps it would be best if they were transformed into humans for the duration of that time. Is this something that is possible in these times?"

"Certainly," Kingsley reassured her. "I'll send someone over to see to it right away. In fact, I believe each of your dragons should be given the ability to transform. It will be difficult to conceal them in the heart of twentieth century London as dragons, don't you think?"

"You must do as you feel is best, of course," she agreed. "As long as they are discouraged from scattering to the four winds once they have the ability. I would hate to return and discover I have no servants at all."

"Leave it to me, Your Highness," Kingsley said. "I'll see to it."

"Yes, I'm sure you will," she said with her most winning smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kingsley and Amarand had gone on ahead to Lucius's estate to deal with her dragons, leaving Lucius and Hermione to deal with the mess in their library back at the Ministry. The pair of them were still working silently on making certain that everything was in order in the Grimoire Department before they took their extended trip, casting glances at each other every now and then with eyes that spoke volumes.

When Lucius saw that Hermione's eyes were brimming with tears, he stopped what he was doing and came over to where she was shelving the last of the books she was cataloguing and drew her into his arms, just holding her. She sniffled as she cuddled against him and said, "This is so—so—so stupid! Why couldn't they wait just one day, at least?"

"Hush, now, Hermione," Lucius whispered into her hair. "How was he to know we wanted a day to ourselves? We've never asked for one before."

"Yes, but that's because we're a silly pair of workaholics who ought to know better," she answered with a chuckle. "I suppose it serves us right, if you think about it."

"You may have a point, there," he agreed. "We're about done here, why don't we pop over to your flat first and see what we want to bring from there before we rejoin the others?"

"Mmm, that sounds promising," Hermione teased him as she leaned up to kiss the tip of his nose.

"Now, Granger, be good," he admonished her. "I want to take my time with you, not use you like some common strumpet. Don't you want your first time to be something special?"

"It will be special, silly," she told him. "It's going to be with you."

"You are the sweetest girl," he told her as he leaned into her and kissed each of her eyes softly, then nuzzled into her hair, smelling it. "Shall I buy you something nice from each place we visit, my sweet, so we can remember them all? It can be sort of like an extended holiday of sorts. Won't that be nice?"

Hermione laughed at him. "Hermione and Lucius on their first world tour—and the crowd goes wild!"

"Silly girl," he said. "Come on, then, let's get your things. Kingsley isn't likely to wait all day. If that was the case, I'd have a much better plan for our morning."

"Yes, I'll just bet you would," she giggled as he leaned in to nibble at her lower lip. He Apparated the two of them away even as she said it.

#

Hermione packed several changes of clothes and a few hygiene items into her magical sac she had used back during the war. It had been enchanted to carry many more items than it appeared to be able to, so she was able to keep an abundance of books and other items in there as well. On a whim, she also packed in a skimpy negligee just in case she got the chance to seduce Lucius at some point and wanted to wear it. With a naughty smile just touching her lips she rejoined him in the living room.

"Why do you look like the cat who just ate the canary, my dear?" asked Lucius suspiciously as he drew her into his arms and began to dance her around in slow circles as he kissed her forehead and began to hum the song he remembered singing on their walk to the campgrounds.

"Stop that," Hermione giggled, knowing very well which words he was putting to the song.

"Let's go find the camp, my pretty witch lady, let's go find the camp and bed down on some grass. Let's go find the camp, my sweetest witch lady, and if there's some time, might I get me some—"

Hermione kissed him before he could say the last word, and they both started to giggle.

"We better go, before I decide to ravish you anyway," he told her as his thumbs each found a pert nipple under the blouse she'd changed into.

"Sounds good to me," she told him.

"Nope, time to weigh anchor, my dear," he teased her. "We're about to set sail on yet another adventure. And you know how much I like adventures."

"Almost as much as you like—grass?" she inquired, then giggled hysterically at the expression on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Princess Amarand," said a tall, black man dress in a black business suit as he bowed on one knee before her. "I and my fellow team members wish to thank you most sincerely thank you for the gifts we have received this day. I did not believe I would ever get to be a man again, and I believe I speak for us all when I tell you we are forever in your debt. You have our loyalty as always, fair lady. We will awaity you and the others just outside this dwelling, if that is your wish."

"Thank you, Rogan," she answered in dulcet tones as she took the hand he offered and allowed him to stand. Hermione and Lucius had just Apparated directly into his parlor and found her seated on his favorite chair, seemingly set up to hold court there.

Lucius's lips twitched ever so slightly to show his annoyance, but he was as magnanimous as ever as he stepped forward and bent to kiss the hand of the princess. "My dear, you look as lovely as ever. Pray tell, where have you put my Minister? He hasn't left already, I trust?"

"Only just," she said with a slight bow of her head. "I'm sure a man of his importance must have many things to do in a day."

"Undoubtedly so," Lucius agreed. "But, if you ladies will excuse me, I have yet to pack my own things. But do feel free to make yourselves at home. Hermione, I will send Plinkette to you to help you and Amarand with a meal. Try not to fill my house elf's head with too much nonsense though, or we shall starve in this place until something else can be arranged."

"Or you could just offer to pay her," Hermione pointed out reasonably as she raised one delicate brown in challenge.

"Pay a house elf whose been in my family's service for centuries?" he repeated, looking appalled. "My dear girl, she's liable to be insulted at the very notion. We can discuss that whole issue at another time. For now, please just accept her help while I pack, will you?"

"All right," Hermione conceded. She watched as Lucius walked over to the staircase and mounted the steps three at a time, and found herself wishing she could go with him instead of spending time alone with some dragoness. What did she really have to talk about with a dragoness anyway?

"The two of you seem very much in love, young Hermione," said Princess Amarand as she watched the girl's wistful face.

"Only just," Hermione answered with a blush as she turned back to the woman. "We haven't even-well, you know. He's only ever gotten to kiss me so far."

"Are you teasing me?" Amarand asked as she looked her over with widened eyes. "But that is amazing. I can see auras, my dear, and they usually do not shine with such accord in a relationship that is so new. You can't have only just met, then?"

"Oh, no, not at all," she answered with a twisted grin. "We fought on opposite sides during a very long, very large war. Luckily we never managed to kill each other, and then he became my boss at the Ministry. We've worked together there for six months. But I guess coming to look for your book just brought us together."

"I suspect you were meant to be brought together for some time now," Amarand commented with a sly chuckle. "And I also suspect you two are not so happy this new mission came at such an importune moment."

"You are right, Princess, on both accounts," Hermione agreed. "That must be what comes of being such an eternal being."

"Yes, I suppose it does," she agreed. "That, and you get to meet plenty of new friends in your lifetime. I think I'm going to like being friends with the two of you."

"And I think we're going to like you, too," Hermione said, her smile more genuine this time. After all, Amarand was not the one who had made Kingsley decide to leave on this mission immediately. That was something he'd done entirely on his own.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

With so many persons traveling together—fifteen in all once they'd decided upon all those who would go, Lucius insisted that they should charter a bus rather than attempt to fly about. After all, since they were magical folk, it would be a small matter to enchant the vehicle to take the troupe anywhere they wanted to go—and by the sound of Amarand's descriptions of some of the locations they could expect to travel to, it was quite certain by the time all seven stones had been recovered that their vehicle would have earned a few stamps from every imaginable continent.

"But where to go first, that's the real issue," Lucius pointed out. "Is there a certain order the orbs must be found in? Do we not also have to find the talisman into which we must place them? What say you to these things, Princess?"

"Hermione, you enjoy reading much more than I," said the Princess as she glanced over at the girl, who was currently studying the Grimoire even as Lucius spoke. "Have you discovered anything of help in the last half hour while we awaited your mate's return?"

Almost as though she hadn't even realized the two had been talking at all, Hermione looked up in surprise. Her eyes met Lucius's at the words the dragon-woman had used, and her stomach did a little flip as she saw how pleased he was by them. She smiled at him briefly before turning her attention fully upon her questioner.

"Yes, I have," she answered. "The gems need not be found in any particular order, and the talisman seems to be housed wherever it is that the portal is located, a location which cannot be discovered until all seven stones have been recovered. The closest of the stones are in Ireland and Norway, as best as I can tell, so I should think we'd want to start in one of those two locations."

"Perhaps we should get Norway out of the way first, then," Lucius suggested. "It's not my most favorite place to visit, but everyone there takes me for a native whenever I do. It's uncanny, really."

Hermione chuckled, and said, "Well, you are big and blond, but I don't think you're dumb last time I checked. Do you like lifting heavy objects just to impress girls by any chance?"

"Ah, I see you've been to the place yourself," he teased her back. "And pray tell, while you were there did you happen to ogle any of the big, dumb blond weight lifters in question?"

"Now Lucius, don't get jealous," she giggled. "I prefer my blonds to have a bit more substance and a lot nicer bum. There's not a man in Norway with an arse like yours."

"Oh, really?" he asked. "So then while you were at it, you checked all their bums and compared them to mine? Is my bum the tool by which you measure all other men's assets?"

Blushing now, Hermione did not answer right away.

"By the gods, I think I've hit upon something," he said with mock incredulity. "You've been going about judging the merits of all other men by how they measure up to me. I'm truly flattered, Granger."

"Shut up, you conceited wretch," she grumbled, but she still couldn't stop blushing.

"So what I'm wondering is, just exactly how long have you been basing the suitability of these other men on their ability to measure up to me?" he asked as he wrapped her into his arms and turned her chin up so she had to look into his eyes. "Tell the truth, now, sweetheart."

"Um—a few years now, I suppose," she admitted. "I mean, you must admit, as far as male specimens go, you're probably one of the best—"

His kiss cut off anything else she might have been going to say, and Hermione leaned into him, her heart pounding in her ears. She could feel his own heart pounding as well, and it thrilled her to no end to know how much her admission had affected him.

Amarand cleared her throat, and said, "I'll give you two a few moments while I go get my people ready. Your Minister, Kingsley, told me a bus should be here within the hour. I will send someone to tell you when it arrives."

"Yes, thank you, Princess," Lucius answered, turning not taking his eyes off Hermione's as they waited for her to disappear from view. Then he was kissing her again, and Hermione melted into him as she thought that if there was indeed a heaven, it must be here in this man's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"This is Norway?" asked Princess Amarand curiously. "It had a different name last time I saw it, but the name was in the language of dragons, so I doubt it is one you could comprehend if I chose to say it aloud."

"I hardly think it necessary," Lucius told her with an indulgent smile. "However, I do think it is necessary to determine where in Norway we wish to go. We can't just land on any old rock and expect to find our prize. Isn't there some sort of thing you're to do with that orb of yours, Princess?"

"Yes, of course," she answered with a grimace as she remembered they weren't there on a sight-seeing tour. Sliding easily from human to dragon form, Amarand settled herself into a comfortable stance and entered a trance-like state. The golden orb within her forehead began to glow, brighter and brighter until the others could no longer look upon her. When the light had built up and then flashed, it formed a trail that they could follow.

"Interesting," Lucius commented dryly. "Perhaps we should invite her to a house party when all this is done and over, and she could be the entertainment."

"Lucius Malfoy, be nice," Hermione grumbled at him as she swat his backside yet again.

"Where's the vellum?" he inquired with a slightly raised brow.

"I told you already, you have an irresistible arse," she excused herself.

"And you have delectable breasts, my dear," he said in her ear. "But I don't go around playing with them all day."

"Why not?" she inquired sweetly, and her jaw dropped when he swatted her arse in turn.

"Now, children," said the princess. "My light trail won't last forever. Should we not begin to follow it?"

"Carry on, my good man—er—dragon," Lucius said to the servant at the wheel. "Let us see where the wind takes us."

Hermione moved forward to look through the windshield at the land that passed swiftly beneath them. Although she had been to Norway once before, that time she'd been Apparated to the destination, so this was her first time catching a glimpse of the place from the air. She smiled when Lucius leaned forward and nuzzled her ear.

"See any cute Norwegians out there?" he inquired as he nibbled.

"Oh yes, tons of them," she countered.

Amarand said, "We are very near, my friends. But I sense a darkness surrounding this place. We must proceed with caution."

"As always," Lucius remarked. "There, is that the place? It's just a cabin in the woods."

"Things are not always as they seem, Lucius Malfoy," the princess explained. "If I am not mistaken, we are about to discover a network of caves somewhere beneath that innocuous looking structure. I've never heard of a dragon jewel that was easy to find."

"Set the bus down as near as possible but out of sight," Lucius commanded. "We would do well not to advertise our presence or our numbers. That is one thing I managed to learn from the Dark Lord that was of use to me now."

Hermione pulled a face, and said, "Well, I'm glad he's not along for the ride, in any case."

"Indeed," Lucius agreed as he grasped her about the middle and held fast to the back of a seat so they would not fall when the bus landed on a bumpy patch and shook violently before coming to a stop. "Nice bit of flying, my lad, but the landing could use some improvement."

"Well, I've never had to land on anything other than my own two feet before, sir," the dragon-man commented. "We didn't have flying machines back when I was transformed."

"Well, I'm certain you shall improve with practice," Lucius told him. "You must remain here and await our return. I will leave four guards here as well, and the rest of you will come with us. We have no idea what we're going up against, so stay sharp."

"Yes, Master Lucius," the dragons agreed in unison. As one, they followed the princess and her wizardly companions out into the forest, ready to fight whatever battles might find them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The crickets had begun to chirp as the group left the bus, and now the noise was becoming uncommonly loud, almost to the point of becoming unbearable. It didn't take Lucius too much thought to realize the behavior was, in fact, quite uncommon.

"Everyone, we need to block out the noise from the bugs," he announced in a loud voice. "They must be enchanted somehow to try to keep us from attempting to enter." Without another word, every person there found some way to stop up their ears, most of them by breaking into Hermione's stash of Bertie Bott's beans she'd been unwilling to leave on the bus.

"Hey, come on, you're ruining them!" she protested hotly, but then Lucius stuffed some in her ears as well. She glared up at him as he also put a pair into his own ears.

"I'll get you some more when we survive," he commented dryly. Hermione was able to read his lips well enough to understand, but that didn't mean she had to like it. However, since she did like the fact that he also pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead tenderly, she figured she might as well subside for the moment.

Remembering their last adventure, in which allowing Hermione to move away from him had resulted in her being taken, Lucius kept her quite close as they picked their way through the foliage towards the back of the cabin. When they reached their destination they were quite surprised to find a wooden staircase leading straight into the ground, completely unguarded.

Lucius held up his hand, indicating they should stop, and he said, "It's most likely a trap."

"Listen, the bugs stopped chirping," Hermione pointed out. "What does that mean?"

"Should we send someone in the check?" Amarand inquired warily.

"I should go myself," he said. "I would not wish any of you to be unduly harmed because I'd sent you there."

"But you're the one who's been leading us so far, Lucius," Hermione pointed out. "You've been on tons of adventures more than any of us. We need you."

"Hide yourselves and wait here," said Lucius as he cast her a grateful smile for her vote of praise. Then he stepped forward and descended into the darkness below. She watched him until she could no longer see him, and then turned to the dragons.

"You heard him, let's hide," she said, and everyone did.

The minutes seemed to tick by as they waited for Lucius to come out again. The sun set, leaving them in darkness, and it was then that they could see the first signs of life within the cabin itself. Someone inside turned on the lights in the room nearest the door they could see, and then shortly afterwards a stout, older woman walked out.

She looked to be a maid, if her garment was any indication, for she wore an apron over a serviceable dark dress and a kerchief on her head. She stopped after a few steps, and there was no mistaking her next action as she sniffed the air and began to look around.

"I know you're there," she called out. "You might as well show yourselves."

Hermione cast Amarand an uncertain look, and then, just as they were about to react to the woman's call, Lucius stepped out into the clearing, hands raised. Heart racing, Hermione cast Amarand a much more desperate look, and the princess held a finger to her mouth, shushing her.

"Are you alone?" the woman demanded as Lucius approached her.

"Yes, completely alone," he lied easily.

"Why are you here?" she wanted to know.

"I seem to be lost in the woods," he said with an easy smile. "Could you help me find my way back to the road?"

"You're a wizard," she answered shrewdly. "I can feel the magic rolling right off of you. Why are you really here?"

"Ah, perhaps I heard of your great beauty, and have come to see it for myself," he answered suavely. Hermione glared and set her shoulders, tamping down the urge to storm out and smack his arse again, harder this time.

"Trying to sweet talk me, are you?" she laughed. "Well, you're well enough to look at. Perhaps I'll feed you a meal while we talk. Come on, then."

As she turned her back on him, Lucius looked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of Hermione's angry eyes peeping out from behind a tree. He shushed her with a finger to his mouth, just as the princess had done, and followed the woman inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Oh!" hissed Hermione. "Insufferable oaf! Does he really think I'm going to just sit here doing nothing while he flirts with that woman?"

"Quiet down, Hermione," Amarand whispered. "Do you want someone to hear us?"

"No, but I don't want to sit around here either," she grumbled. "Lucius obviously must have gotten through that tunnel unscathed, so I don't see why we can't explore it for ourselves."

"It's a foolish notion, girl," she insisted. "If he comes out in a hurry he won't know where to find us."

"Then we'll leave someone here to tell him," said Hermione resolutely.

"Perhaps only a few of us should go in," Amarand suggested when she saw that the girl could not be swayed. "You and I, since I must locate the gem, and maybe a couple of guards."

"Very well, you two, come with us," Hermione said, pointing to two of the dragon-men who looked the most intimidating. Both of them nodded silently and fell into step with the two women as the made their way to the flight of stairs under the light of the rising moon.

The only light they used was the orb in Amarand's forehead. It's slight golden glow cast a strange sort of haze over everything they saw. The cave itself was not remarkable in any way. The entrance had been man-made, but as they went further in they found stalactites and stalagmites, and a small pool of water at the center.

At first glance, the pool was not remarkable in any way either, but then, deep down in the bottom, Hermione spotted a glowing circle of deep bluish light, almost a purple in hue. She stepped closer and could see that it was emanating from a small black orb.

"Is that what we've come for, Princess?" Hermione inquired. "Shall I send one of the guards down after it?"

"No, do not send them," Amarand cautioned. "This orb and all the others must be retrieved by the same person in order for the door to open. You could go down there now, but if you do, you must be the one to retrieve every gem. I had expected your man to be the one to do this, but you are acceptable as well."

"Then I shall go," Hermione decided.

"Take care, my dear," Amarand cautioned. "This pool may be more treacherous than it seems."

Hermione picked up a rock and tossed it in. Swirls of water rose up and cast it back out at her, hitting her in the head. "Ow! How am I to get past that?"

"You'll need to think of a counter spell," said the princess as she flipped through the book. "Aw, here we are—anti-ward spells. Have a look at these, and see if you think one would suit."

Hermione gave some serious thought to simply making herself too heavy to be ejected, but thought better of it, as her success would mean she would be unable to swim back up with the prize. Then her eyes fell upon an incantation entitled "opening the way", and she quickly memorized it, and handed the book back. Holding her wand above the pool, she said, "When all seems closed, and the way is dreary, speak the word that remove your query: _Edelfolus!"_

"Yes, it's working!" Amarand rejoiced. "Quickly, get the gem before this pool changes its mind."

"It can do that?" she inquired.

"Oh yes, this is dragon magic, child," she said. "It is unlike the spells you have learned so far. Now go."

Hermione quickly jumped into the pool and grabbed the stone, then resurfaced with it in her hand and pulled herself out again. Her hair dripped in her eyes as she examined her prize. Completely round, the gem was obviously obsidian, and the water rolled off of it, leaving it completely dry. Not long after, she noticed she was dry as well.

"Let's get out of here, before anyone finds out this is gone."

"Good idea," the princess agreed, and they all went back to the bus except the one dragon-servant who had been set to watch for Lucius, and he sat stoically behind a large tree just as instructed. It was almost half an hour before Lucius emerged alone and found out what had transpired.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Hermione Granger, I thought I told you to wait for me," Lucius growled as he stepped into the bus along with the spare dragon. "What the devil did you think you were doing?"

"Well, since you decided to go keep that woman busy, I figured I might as well take advantage of it," she answered petulantly, not letting him turn her face up to look at him.

"What do you think I was doing in there, sweetheart?" he asked gently.

"How should I know," she ground out. "You're a grown man, you can do as you please."

"Hermione, come back here," he said with frustration as she walked towards the back of the bus with tears in her eyes. "My darling girl, surely you must know I didn't touch the wench. She offered me tea and cakes and I convinced her that I was lost by inventing some convoluted tale about my broom throwing me off into the forest and getting away. She seemed to have bought it."

"And how do I know what you're saying now isn't some convoluted tale?"

"Because I told you so," he answered sternly. "If we're going to get this mission accomplished, you're going to need to learn to trust me. Look at me, will you? Do you see these eyes right here? They belong only to you. And this mouth right here? It only wants to taste yours. Now come give me a kiss."

Lucius captured Hermione's lips with his own and kissed her quite soundly before he let her go. She blushed and looked down. "You've got a bit of a jealous streak," he chuckled. "I kind of like it."

"It's just so frustrating, you know, wanting you so much and not being able to do anything about it," Hermione told him with her head buried against his shoulder.

"Well, maybe tonight we could get a room," he suggested against the top of her head.

"Shouldn't we be heading for Ireland first?" she asked.

"Well, of course, my dear," he said lightly. "I wouldn't want you to be tempted to check out any Norwegian arse around here."

"Sir, we've got trouble!" shouted the dragon who had landed them earlier—Brull by name.

"What is it?" Lucius asked as he headed for the front of the bus again.

"Ten hostiles headed our way," he said.

Lucius looked out the window, finding his assessment of the situation to be somewhat lacking when he saw what the hostiles were. "Bloody hell! Trolls!"

"Well, they can't fly, can they?" Hermione pointed out as she reached his side.

"You've got the right of it, my love," he agreed. "Brull, get us out of here—fast!"

"There's not much room to get up any speed," he mentioned as he turned the key in the ignition. "I don't suppose you'd like to levitate us straight up?"

"Hermione, would you do the honors?" he asked. "I'd like to concentrate on other things just now."

Yanking her wand out of her Muggle coat, Hermione held it up and shouted, " Wingardium Leviosa!"

The bus slowly began to rise, but not before a huge club crashed down on the windshield, leaving a spider web of cracks on one side. Other clubs hit the sides, undoubtedly leaving dents on impact. Finally, after a lot of noise, they were no longer in range of the trolls' blows.

A very loud roar pierced the air in front of them as a huge black dragon surged up out of the forest and headed their way. Lucius and Amarand exchanged looks, and she nodded.

"That must be the woman's true form," Amarand said. "Our stones are not usually guarded by anything other than dragons."

"Now she tells us," Hermione commented wryly as she rolled her eyes. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To fight off the opponent while you get out of here as fast as possible," Amarand said as she morphed back into her dragon form. "There is no other way."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A storm was brewing as the bus turned and flew westward, away from the deadly battle the princess had engaged in. She gave the other beast no quarter, and soon had her rival retreating in defeat. By the time she rejoined her friends, they had been traveling well over an hour.

"Did all go well?" Lucius inquired as she morphed into a human again even as she entered the door.

"Yes," said Amarand with a smile. "It was most gratifying, I must admit. I haven't had a good battle in ages."

"Well, I'm glad at least you get to have fun," Lucius commented dryly as he glanced over at Hermione and winked. She blushed and pretended that her nails were extremely interesting. The exchange was not lost on the dragon princess, of course, and she chuckled as she found a seat and settled comfortably in it.

"Well, perhaps you'll get to—have fun—later on," she said demurely, raising a brow at the younger female when Hermione looked up at her and quickly away again. "But we should stop. I fear we are embarrassing the poor girl."

"Not at all," Hermione lied as boldly as she could. "I don't care if the whole world knows my plans for the evening, so long as they are not ruined again."

Lucius and Amarand both laughed then, and Lucius came to sit beside Hermione in the back seat of the bus. One hand splayed on her thigh, the other encircling her shoulders, he leaned to whisper in her ear.

"What do you plan to do to me tonight?" he asked huskily.

Blushing, Hermione caressed the hand he had on her leg with just one of her fingers. "Well, I'm sure I'll figure it out as we go along," she answered, watching her hand rather than looking at him.

Lucius turned her face up to his with a smile, and said, "Why don't you give me a taste now, love?"

"Lucius, the others—"

"The others can pretend not to see," he said, his lips tracing little patterns on her cheeks and chin before claiming her mouth. Hermione's heart fluttered as he bit her lower lip until she opened her mouth for him. Tingles ravaged her whole body from just that simple touch. His tongue found hers, and she forgot the others were there at all as the blood pounded in her ears.

With a ragged, shaky breath, Lucius pulled Hermione more fully against him. His hands roamed over her body, and hers shyly began to explore his as well. When his fingers brushed over her breasts, Hermione sucked in her breath at the sensation, and Lucius pulled back, remembering where they were.

"Lucius!" she whispered urgently.

"No, my darling, I'll not have your first time be in the back of some flying bus full of dragons," he said against her lips. "Tempting as it may be, I want everything to be perfect when I take you. We'll get a room tonight, and I'll order some champagne. It can get chilled while we get heated up."

Hermione chuckled at this, and laid her head on his chest. "Let's cuddle all that way there," she suggested as she buried her nose against him.

"Good idea, my sweet," he agreed. It didn't take long for the two to drift off to sleep in each other's arms, content just to be together. When they woke again, they were flying above a sea of green, already nearing their destination.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Your Highness, Master Lucius, Mistress Hermione, as you requested we have landed near an inn, and are prepared to sleep in the bus while the three of you seek accommodations, if there are no accommodations available for the rest of us," Brull announced once the bus had come to a complete stop. "We'll wait here until we hear back from you."

"Thank you, Brull," said Lucius. "And that was a much better landing this time."

"Thank you, sir," he said proudly, head held high.

Amarand led the way, with Lucius and Hermione just behind her holding hands as they all entered the inn. The innkeeper looked up nervously from behind her desk, making Lucius pause as he let go of Hermione's hand and stepped forward to speak to her.

"Is there something amiss, my dear?" he asked her with concern.

"N-no, sir, nothing at all," she answered through gritted teeth. "You wouldn't think I saw a leprechaun by the way I'm acting, would you?" Then she shrieked as something clearly yanked at her from under the counter, and she straightened her shoulders, holding back her tears. "I mean no, there's nothing amiss. Nothing at all."

At about the same time, several small men in green garb all swarmed in from every available entrance. Lucius pulled out his wand and wrapped a protective hand around Hermione's waist as he tried to propel her toward the door they'd just come in. "Stay there, ma'am. This is clearly about us, and not you. They should leave you alone soon enough."

"Amarand, would the Irish gem happen to be protected by leprechauns?" Hermione asked sweetly. She turned and fired curses at the three beings blocking their path, causing them to scatter. Lucius grabbed the princess by the wrist as he continued to scoot backwards.

"No, not that I know of," she told Hermione as she batted away the small hands clutching at her. "It would seem perhaps the dragon here has incorporated a few new friends."

"You're not getting away that easily," said a voice off to the side as they broke through the door and out into the parking lot. It was swarming with at least a hundred leprechauns, and not one of them looked happy.

"Not to seem uninformed, but perhaps we might benefit from letting them take us," Amarand pointed out. "They're certain to take us closer to the stone."

"And just as certain to be captives there," he pointed out.

"Only until we escape," she insisted. "It's much easier to fight our way out than to fight our way in and then out again, don't you think."

"She's got a point," Hermione told him. "Besides, I don't think we're getting out of this without being captured either way."

"It seems our night has been postponed yet again," Lucius whispered in her ear, making her knees weak.

"I know," she answered dejectedly.

"All right, let's all be reasonable here," Lucius said to their attackers. "Why are you here?"

"Give us back the dragon gem you stole from our Master's cousin," the same leprechaun demanded hotly. "It doesn't belong to the likes of you."

Amarand transformed into her dragon form and said, "But perhaps it does belong to the likes of me?"

"You have been hidden away for a thousand years, my Lady," he said. "If you wish to seek the gems, you may speak to our Master about it. With any luck, he may let you live."

With a collective sigh of resignation the three went along quietly, hoping their dragon entourage would notice their absence and come to the rescue.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Hermione stood behind Lucius and Amarand, arms crossed over her chest because the two of them were treating her like a baby. She had just as much right to talk to their captor as they did, but Lucius wanted her safely behind him, while the Princess felt that she had a much better chance of swaying the dragon since she, herself, was of that species.

"I'm a powerful witch in my own right, you know," she said in a haughty whisper near Lucius's ear, having to tiptoe to reach it.

"Hush, love," he answered in a low but firm tone. "Power isn't what we're needing just now."

"I know that," she snapped. She was feeling frustrated. Not just because they were captives of some Irish dragon, but because this was not the way she'd envisioned her evening going. How many times must she endure getting her hopes of being intimate with Lucius dashed? It was the outside of enough, as far as she was concerned.

Sensing her true motivation for the tirade, Lucius turned and put an arm around her, drawing her firmly against his side, safe but included. "Remember now, I know you've a temper, but you must keep it in check and let Amarand do the talking. It may well be a matter of life and death."

"I will," she said, drying the stray tears that welled up in her eyes on his shirt. Lucius kissed the top of her head.

"My cousin informs me that you were kind enough to leave her alive, but bereft of the orb that was placed in her care," said Prince Argon in a troubled voice. "By all rights I should kill you and reclaim her prize, but I cannot. It was a kindness you did, letting her live, and I must repay it in kind. However, I cannot set you free to steal the gems of the other dragons either. You and your pets will have to stay here with me-indefinitely."

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"Oh, and do keep them separated," he added. "The last thing we need is for that pair to breed."

"We'd be willing," Hermione whispered against Lucius's side, and he had to suppress a chuckle. This was hardly the time or place, he reminded himself even as one short, sharp bark escaped.

"What were you saying, girl?" the dragon asked gruffly.

"Nothing, sir," she answered contritely. "Just a word or two meant for my mate."

"In future, you will keep such words out of my presence," he said. "As humans, you need never speak in my presence again."

"Yes, sir," she agreed.

"Put the girl in her own cell," he told the Leprechauns.

"No! I'll be good, I promise," Hermione protested.

"Do as they say, love," Lucius told her. "We don't want to anger him when it was only Amarand to whom he owes a favor."

Hermione subsided and let herself be taken, but the tears that had threatened to fall before ran freely down her cheeks now. Things were getting more and more complicated, and she didn't even get a kiss good-bye.

Lucius watched her go, then walked along as they led him and Amarand in a completely different direction. He knew that Hermione was strong and powerful in her own right, but she must also be scared as hell. If ever they needed a rescue, now would be the time.

Then, as they were pushed into the large cell, they found their bus-mates there waiting for them. Even the hope of outside help was dashed, and the four guards outside the door would not be easily subdued. Could things get any worse than this?


	12. Chapter 12

XII

Hermione paced restlessly back and forth from the large hole in the earthen floor meant for wastes and the bed of straw thrown carelessly in a corner as far from it as possible. She was unable to sleep even though she was certain several hours had passed.

It was quite likely that the guards who has escorted her here, or their replacements, would never relax in their duties enough for her to sneak past. Not for the first time, she went to the bars at the opening and glanced out.

One of the leprechauns cast her a smile that seemed more friendly than she liked. Schooling her features to hide her distaste, her quick brain was already returning an idea of how she might use the little creature's lust to her advantage.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked him as seductively as she could.

"Oh yes, my beauty," he said with a lurid grin. "I've always preferred my women a bit on the tall side."

"Hm, I think that's the first time anyone has accused me of being tall," she said with a playful laugh. "So, I don't suppose we could get rid of your partner so you and I could talk—alone?"

"And wouldn't that put the bee in the Master's bonnet if we were to breed ye after all?" he said with a chuckle.

"One mate is as good as another," she said, giving him her most sexy smile.

"Roth, take a hike," he said to the other guard.

"Why should I do that?" he asked belligerently.

"Because I'll give ye some of my gold if ye do," he said with a wheedling smile.

"Done," said the other leprechaun greedily as he quickly scampered away.

"Now, my dear, what exactly did ye have in—mind?" asked the leprechaun as he turned back towards Hermione only to find that she was no longer there. Looking down, he realized she'd pilfered his keys and escaped without him hearing a thing. "She tricked me! That little witch!"

Hermione was well on her way to heading straight for the other cells in search of her friends, when she realized with a start that they still needed the gem, and she was the only one who could obtain it. She quickly slipped inside the throne room, snuck along the darkened walls to the center of the room, and darted over to hide beside the stand on which the green gem was prominently displayed.

"I hope this thing doesn't have an alarm," she muttered as she deftly reached up and plucked it off the velvet pillow. No one made a sound as she quickly snuck out the door on the other side of the great hall.

"Now where can that little witch be?" grumbled her guard from somewhere around the corner. "I've got to put her back before anyone finds out about this."

"Damn!" Hermione breathed, plastering herself against the wall. She knew she needed to do something quick, so as soon as the shorter man rounded the corner, she clunked him on top of his head with the pilfered gem, and he crumbled to the floor, dead to the world.

Hermione had to figure out how to get herself and the others out of there before anyone knew she was gone. To that end, she dragged her erstwhile guard back to her cell and dumped him inside.

Locking him in, she turned and went quickly up the hall to look for her friends.


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

Hermione found the others in the cell farthest from hers, all crammed together. The hall seemed remarkably empty of guards, so she glanced warily inside the bars. Sure enough, the pair of leprechauns in charge of watching them were already unconscious.

"Hermione? Sweetheart, we were just about to go looking for you," Lucius said as he rushed over to take her into his arms. "How did you get away?"

"Never mind that," she said. "This was all too easy. I suspect a trap. We can't possibly rush the door, so we're going to have to find another way out of here."

"We can't leave without the gem," Lucius reminded her.

"Oh, you mean this thing?" she asked, holding it up.

"Why is there blood on it?" he inquired as he took it and wiped it on the bedding nearby before placing it in his pocket. "I guess you don't know the meaning of the word safe, I take it?"

"I was perfectly safe all along," she said with bravado. "It was the leprechaun who didn't watch his own back."

"That's my girl," he said with a chuckle as he encircled her in his arms.

"Always?" she asked hopefully.

"Always," he confirmed as he kissed the top of her head. "Amarand, would I be right in thinking there must be an aerial entrance to this place? I doubt a dragon would wish to walk in through the front door."

"My gem only allows me to locate the other gems, not determine the direction of a hidden door," she answered apologetically.

"Maybe that's why this was so easy," Hermione commented. "Maybe they know the only way in or out is right through the great hall. But if so, where would they hide it? Behind the throne? And how would it open?"

"Dragons are well known for opening things with gems," Amarand commented as she nodded toward the pocket Lucius had placed the green orb in. "Only she can wield it. The stone will show her the way."

"Get us out of here, love," Lucius said as he slid the gem back into her hand. "We have some unfinished business of our own to attend to."

"Yes, we do," she agreed, kissing him tenderly. "This isn't exactly the room I was hoping for."

"Nor I," he agreed. "Everyone for it, let's get out of this place."

Everyone readied themselves for a fight, ready to leave Ireland far behind.


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

The dank tunnel walls echoed every sound as the party moved forward. Most of the dragons were in human form to allow more room in the narrow hall they now traversed.

"We must try to be more quiet," Lucius whispered to Amarand. "Is there nothing we can do?"

Amarand spoke to her people, and they formed three lines. Thereafter, only one dragon per line moved at a time, and did so in almost complete silence. Lucius nodded his approval, and slowly they advanced.

He ran silently to the corner and edged around just enough to look around into the next corridor. With a look of alarm, he held up seven fingers. He reached back and drew Hermione against his side while using the other hand to motion some of the dragons forward. Placing a finger to his lips, Lucius indicated his intent to run to the other side so he and Hermione would be able to fire off spells at the same time.

Her alarm was intense, but she managed to hold her tongue, squeezing his hand instead. Lucius bent down and gave her a hungry kiss, which lasted a bit longer than he'd planned and left him in a state that would not be likely to prove useful in the current situation. Smirking as Hermione's eyes took this in, he winked impishly before he turned and ran.

He made it, but not unseen. One of the enemy called out to the others, and they all came running. Lucius fired off green bolts, laying low four of the little men immediately. The other three had hung back, and now started to grin as about twenty more Leprechauns entered the corridor behind them.

Hermione was not looking at them. Her eyes had spotted something far more useful. A tapestry hung above them, slung across the wall and big enough to cover them all. Instead of picking off one at a time, she aimed four shots in quick succession. She missed the last one, but Lucius was quick to hit the last hanger dead on. The tapestry fell, entangling the entire group.

Lucius motioned everyone forward, and they quickly passed their would-be battle and headed up the hall. They were not surprised when they saw reinforcements on the way.

"It's the throne room," Hermione said, pointing to a door behind them. "It must be the way out. Why else would it be so heavily guarded?"

"Dragons, once we find a way out, transform," Lucius said. "Fly as fast as you can. We can regroup in London and figure out what to do next. Go!"

The inner throne room was surprisingly empty. Hermione shielded everyone with a Protego while Lucius searched for a lever or secret panel. When he pushed on the pillow the gem used to occupy, it clicked, and the ceiling swung open above them. Everyone from the hall began swarming in. Amarand grasped Hermione's arms as she transformed, flying her free of the foray.

Lucius fired off spell after spell, holding them off until only he and one dragon remained. He jumped quickly onto the creature's back, and they rose into the air. The great, green dragon was already in the air, spewing fire at Amarand and her dragons. One or two were burnt so badly they fell, spiraling to their probable deaths.

"Wait!" Amarand said. "Come with us, help us reunite the stones. We could use you."

"What, and renounce my vow to keep them apart?" he gasped. "The stones were never meant to reunite. Mankind doesn't respect the ancient knowledge."

"I believe the world has changed, Argon," she insisted. "Come along, and I will show you."

"Very well," he said. "I have grown bored of this place, anyway. I could use the adventure."


	15. Chapter 15

XV.

"If you would just transform into something smaller, you would not have to fly so far, Argon," Amarand called out the open door of the flying bus.

Argon snorted. "I have been cooped up in that cave for centuries. I don't mind working a few kinks out."

"Yes, but it's quite difficult to talk like this," she complained. "The gem seems to be focused on a point in the ocean. We may wish to make ready for a deep swim."

"If I must," he growled, stepping inside as he transformed into a tallish man with bright green hair.

"You would never go unnoticed in that guise," Amarand mentioned with a chuckle.

"Can I help it if I'm a bit of an individualist?" he asked innocently. "May I touch the gem, _kitar?"_

Amarand blushed at the endearment, but still she moved closer so he could run a hand along the stone in her forehead. "That's not the gem," she mentioned when his other hand strayed somewhere a bit lower.

"Excuse me, I must have forgotten how to properly connect after so long," he chuckled, removing the one hand while continuing to rub her forehead stone with the other.

"A likely story," Amarand practically purred.

Lucius looked over at the pair and smirked as he shook his head. Hermione was asleep against his side, but he had remained awake. "Princess, how much further are we to go? It seems like many hours have passed.

"And so they have, magic man," she said in a teasing voice. "As for how much longer, perhaps another hour or two. You should rest while you still can."

"It's rather difficult to rest when you're aching for a night alone and can't seem to get one," Lucius admitted ruefully, and Amarand laughed.

"Now, now, I can see the human's point," Argon added as he raised one eyebrow suggestively. "I don't suppose we could stop off somewhere for a while?"

"Not likely, with your cousin hot on our tails trying to get back the obsidian stone," Amarand pointed out. "I do not wish to harm her, Argon, but if she will not yield it will be another battle."

"Perhaps I could speak to her," he suggested, though he sounded doubtful.

"You have some power over her that I do not?" she inquired, raising her own brow now.

"No, _kitar, _she has never been bent to anyone's will that I know of."

"No rest for the wicked, it seems," Amarand huffed amiably. "Though I suppose we could always cuddle up in the other back seat. It's better than nothing."

"Hardly," Lucius grumbled.

"Hear, hear," agreed Argon as he turned and kissed the head of the princess as she curled up beside him on the bench seat. "This bus could use a few curtains."

"Hmm, I'll have to add that to my shopping list," Lucius agreed with a knowing smirk. He turned and kissed the head of the woman who slept beside him as well, and then everyone who was awake sighed as they all laid back and closed their eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

XVI

Lucius awakened with a start as the sunlight glinted into his eyes. Shaking himself, he peered out the windows at the vast expanse of blue below them.

"Where are we?" he inquired sleepily as he smiled and pulled a newly awakening Hermione closer to him. She just smiled and cuddled even closer, smelling the scent of him with a little shudder of desire.

"Mmm, where's a damned bed when you need one," she grumbled into his chest.

"What's that, love, I can't hear you," said Lucius as he kissed the top of her head.

"Nothing," she said in a sing-song voice. "I need to use the loo."

"Need any help?" he asked with a grin.

"I wish," she said. "Too bad there's no room for two."

"I quite agree," he said as he watched her try to walk to the back of the bus without falling over as they hit some turbulence. "Here now, Brull, what's going on?" he asked the pilot irritably.

"I don't know, sir," the dragon-man replied. "I huge wind just came up out of nowhere."

"I think you'd better look outside, Lucius," Amarand told him with some urgency. "That's no wind that's beset us."

"Is that—that can't be Poseidon, can it?" he asked uncertainly. "Trident and all."

"Who is Poseidon?" Argon wanted to know.

"The God of the Sea," Lucius said. "But why would he be assailing us, when he has no idea who we are or why we are here."

"We're going to have to set down, sir," Brull informed him. "The wind is just too strong."

As Brull spoke, an island of sorts rose up out of the sea before them. It was just large enough to park the bus, and that was exactly what he did.

"Welcome, welcome, sailors of the sky," said Poseidon in a booming voice as everyone piled out of the vehicle. "News of your quest precedes you. I know that you seek the dragon's gem which is guarded by the lovely Cerulienne within her lair. I would be willing to make a trade of sorts. The gem for your help in a most pressing matter."

"What sort of matter?" asked Lucius curiously.

"Nothing too taxing, I can assure you," he said as he shrank back down to a more human size. "I thought perhaps outsiders might be able to influence my son better than any here have done. But come, first we must feast and make merry. Fear not, all who are welcomed into the realm of Poseidon can breathe freely beneath the surface. Come, come, the feast is all prepared and waiting even as we speak."

"And will you also offer as lodging for a night or two, sire?" asked Argon hopefully. "I should like it above all things."

"Certainly," he agreed amiably. "It is the least I can do for my guests."

"Then we shall come along most agreeably," Lucius told him as he took Hermione's hand in his. Argon mimicked him, taking Amarand's hand as well. The dragons all followed along behind, marveling at the magic that allowed them to breathe as they descended.

"Come, the four of you, sit at the table with me," Poseidon insisted. "Perhaps I might regale you with my tale of woe as we dine."

And so they sat down to a tasty seafood meal as Poseidon explained the problem he was having with his son.


	17. Chapter 17

SAILING AWAY REDSHADOW43

XVII

"So, you wish for us to explain to your son that love is not everything, and that one cannot marry whomever they wish, and in exchange you will allow us to take the dragon gem you've been guarding all this time?" asked Lucius once the meal had come to a close.

"That is correct," Poseidon said. "I know that being a god, I should find it an easy matter to convince Pike to do my will unquestioningly, but the lad is too headstrong for his own good. But surely even you can see how ridiculous it would be for him to marry the sea hag's daughter?"

"Yes, of course," said Lucius with a nod.

Hermione cast him a disgusted look, but held her tongue in check. As the two of them were left alone in a large chamber, the full force of her fury became much more evident.

"You're not going to do what he asked, are you?" she demanded hotly. "Did that bloody war teach you nothing about the way people are meant to treat each other? Who cares if she is a bloody sea witch and he's the son of a god? If they love each other, that should be enough."

"Hermione, my darling, be reasonable," Lucius pleaded. "If we do this one thing, the gem is ours for the taking. Are you going to quibble over a little technicality?"

"Little technicality?" she fumed. "You're meddling in the very lives of people who are in love, and who by all rights should be allowed to follow their hearts."

"Do you really think this little sea witch is prepared to live a life in the palace?"

"Why, because she's not a goddess?"

"No, my dear, because she has not been properly taught how things in a palace work," he said. "She's bound to embarrass herself time and again—"

"And maybe change the outdated attitudes of an antiquated mode of thinking," Hermione finished. "Poseidon has no idea how much he needs this witch in his life."

Lucius frowned with thought. "Can we not agree to discuss this matter further after the gem is safely in our hands?"

Frowning, Hermione stubbornly said, "You do the talking. This is, after all, the sort of topic you've been well trained to discuss, isn't it."

"Hermione, don't be like that," Lucius pleaded, but then the door opened and Pike walked in.

"My father says you wish to advise me concerning my marriage choice?" he said in an imperious tone.

"He wished for me to convey to you the concept that a fish should not marry a clam," said Lucius, and then he paused as he looked at Hermione over the lad's shoulder. "But, I find I cannot give that speech. I say, love is more powerful than anything. I would counsel you to follow your heart."

"Yes, of course—" he began, but saw clearly that the humans were not paying any attention to him as they moved quickly into each other's arms, their lips meeting in a searing kiss.

"Right, I'll just leave you two alone then," he commented dryly. "I shall go and tell my father the good news."

Lucius was just tossing Hermione onto the bed as Pike left the room. It was obvious just what the pair had in mind as their hands roamed, and the water began to whirl about them in little whirlpools in response.

2


End file.
